


Who Said Dress up Was Just for Kids?

by Eggsyobsessed, Snafu07



Series: The Mycroft-Unwin Chronicles [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Eggsy Unwin Crossdressing, Inspired by Mark Strong in 1917, Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Playing, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snafu07/pseuds/Snafu07
Summary: On the rare occasion Merlin and Eggsy are without their three wee ones, they decide to indulge in one of the many sexual activities they so rarely get to do: Role Playing.This time around Nurse Unwin has a new patient, Captain Hamish Mycroft (aka Merlin), who suffered injuries from the war, and a broken heart. Nurse Unwin knows just how to mend his wounds and heart.---Inspired by Mark Strong in 1917.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: The Mycroft-Unwin Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711801
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Who Said Dress up Was Just for Kids?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Eggsyobsessed here to bring you some smutty goodness. 
> 
> This is part of a much larger series - that was born and birthed via role play by myself and Snafu07 - and will be posted via one shots as we go through and clean them up. 
> 
> Our very first offering is a nice Role Play between Merlin and Eggsy - in which Eggsy cross dresses - and all the sex. Because who doesn't like sex?
> 
> Fic is written by myself and Snafu07, edited by me and beta read by Snafu07. 
> 
> We hope you love this as much as we loved writing it!

Merlin packed up the last of the kids' belongings into his sister Sarah’s car. Three sets of packs, stuffies hung from a strap, pillows and blankies tucked away in a duffel bag as well. ‘That should hold them for the night’; Merlin thought to himself.

“If I was one of those jerks who had never had children, this would be when I would say something flippant like ‘I’m only taking them for the night; do they really need this much stuff?’” Sarah joked, as she led the three children from the house, towards their Da.

“Now ye know they each need their packs and blankies. Zach has his pull-ups, Leo’s nightlight, and Gemma’s emergency stuffie. I included allergy meds for Leo in case his seasonal allergies act up.” Merlin explained, pointing to each backpack that had the kids’ names on them. “There are instructions, as well.” Not like she’d need them. It wasn’t his sister’s first night with the kids.

Gemma held her arms up for Merlin. “Uppy.”

Sarah checked the meticulous set of notes that Merlin had given her. “They all sleep with their blankies and bears from ma. Leo needs his nightlight and sometimes Gemma will ask for another stuffie? And remind me, Zach’s pull-ups are just in case?” She looked up past her red horn rimmed glasses, hair just as black as he remembered in her teens; clearly colored now.

His daughter started to hop in front of him, blonde curls - confined into two pigtails - bounced, her three year old patience wore thin as Merlin provided further instructions.

“Zach needs the pull-ups at night.” Merlin corrected as he hefted Gemma into his arms. “Ye going to be good for Auntie Sarah?” He asked his daughter.

Gemma shook her head, her golden locks whacked her in the face as she did, and then nodded; green eyes alight with innocence.“Maybe Da.” She shrugged. “Auntie Sawah change diapas wight way?” Like this would determine if she’d be a good girl or not.

Leo clung to Merlin’s left leg and Zach was kicking the tire on Sarah’s station wagon. The 4 ½ year old twins were both a mix of their own anxieties, nothing pertaining to changing soiled diapers.

“Zach don’t kick auntie Sarah’s car.” Merlin placed a big hand on the toddler's curly blond head of hair, in hopes to guide him away. It only worked for a second as he turned to Gemma, reassuring her needs. “Auntie Sarah does change dirty diapers right away, aye.” Merlin gave his sister a patient stare, hoping she’d confirm his statement. She did so with a fervent nod, blue eyes serious.

Merlin peered over his shoulder, a desperate look shot toward Eggsy who wandered out with a flash drive in hand. “A little help my love?” He cocked his chin toward Zach who returned his assault on his sister’s car.

Eggsy picked up a twin in each arm and swung them up to his hips. “Alright kiddos! You’re going to have a slumber party with your Aunt Sarah and it’s going to be aces! She has so much planned for you. So you’re going to be good boys and take care of your sister. Aren’t you?” Eggsy placed the boys in the back of the station wagon and began buckling them in.

“Noooo!!!! Dadddy!” Zach started to kick and yell. His twin sat patiently for their father. “I DON'T WANNA GO!” He shoved his foot against the back of the passenger seat with little arms crossed over his chest, a frown furrowing his tiny brows.

Leo whined and craned up with arms extended toward Eggsy. “Can Auntie Sarah sing?” He reached to wrap his arms around Eggsy’s neck in some form of hug.

Merlin ducked in to buckle Gemma, as Eggsy reassured their little boy. “Be a good girl. I love you.” He kissed the top of her head before he moved to kiss the twins.

“The wheels on the bus go round and round...” Sarah started singing as she kissed her baby brother and her brother in law.

“Yes, she can.” Merlin told the twins, as they received their goodbyes from Eggsy. “And she knows them all.” But just in case, he slipped the flash drive to Sarah that Eggsy had brought out. They knew to record Eggsy singing. It was used the numerous nights Eggsy was away on missions and their wee ones wouldn’t settle.

“I wike Auntie Sawah,” Gemma pronounced and then scowled at her irate brother. “Be quiet Zach.”

“It’s not ‘wike’, Gemma, it’s LIKE!” Zach twisted to glare at his sister. “And I don’t wanna go!”

Eggsy sighed. “Zachary, you promised to be a good boy. Athair and I are expecting that, young man.” Merlin’s heart grew warm as Eggsy reached to kiss each of their children again. “You have our numbers, just in case.” Eggsy told Sarah. “I love you my babies! Be good!”

“The things I do to get ye lot at the next family reunion.” Sarah joked as she climbed into the driver seat. “Dinnae worry, they’ll be fine. Better than. We’ll have a great time. See ye tomorrow at dinner time.”

Eggsy and Merlin waved them off. “You’d think Zachary was being tossed to be sacrificed.” Eggsy shook his head, walking into the house hand in hand with his husband.

Merlin huffed out an exasperated noise. “I know they have separation anxiety, but they’ve spent the night with Sarah before. And they loved the idea of spending the night at the silly Peppa Pig hotel. Of course they do all love that ridiculous pig.”

Just as Merlin closed the door, muttering about a pig their kids enjoyed, Eggsy backed him up against the door and whispered, “I don’t want to hear about that pig.” His hands smoothed up and around Merlin’s shoulders. “Finally, you to myself.” The words left him in a soft exhale as he tipped up for a slow, sultry kiss.

As their lips met Merlin’s hands pressed to Eggsy’s back, trailing down to grab his rear. “But even if they scream for 36 hours and she tears her hair out... I’m not giving up this opportunity to have some alone time with you.” Eggsy’s hands slipped around the back of his neck to cradle the nape; Merlin leaned into the affection.

It felt like a lifetime since they’d been alone. Sure, they managed to escape their three little loves in the past, but since adopting them three years ago, it was all about Leo, Zach and Gemma; as it should be. But tonight it was about them. All them and that sent exhilaration through Merlin’s bloodstream, right down to his groin.

“Damn straight. He will be okay. I expect a call before bed.” Eggsy’s head tipped back, exposing his neck for Merlin to nuzzle and pepper delicate kisses there.

Merlin’s lips trailed down to kiss, suckle, and nip at Eggsy’s collarbone, worrying a small bruise there. His hands roamed further down to pull Eggsy closer, and further up his body until he could feel Eggsy’s arousal against his pelvis. Merlin bucked into him, making sure his husband knew the affection was reciprocated, and rolled his hips a bit.

“Keep it up,” Eggsy breathed. “Gonna lose it like this.” Eggsy admitted.

Each caress, every soft squeeze to Eggsy’s ass caused his dick to thicken, grow harder and more pronounced against his body; Merlin knew Eggsy wouldn’t last. “There’s my lad.” His lips traced the words on Eggsy’s neck, fingers dug further into soft, pliable flesh in an effort to hold him there.

Eggsy, bless him, finally computed Merlin’s intentions and lifted up, one leg kicked up to wrap around Merlin waist, the other short to follow as Merlin took a firm hold and supported his weight. It wasn’t as easy as it used to be, but Merin wasn’t so far gone that he could hold his husband and press his lips greedily to Eggsy, wanting nothing more than to consume each moan and whimper that escaped Eggsy.

“Always your lad,” Eggsy promised between desperate kisses.

“Do you think I still have the strength to carry ye upstairs like this?”

“I hope so.” Eggsy said, a single fingernail ghosted over Merlin’s bald head, drawing gooseflesh in its wake.

And without warning, Eggsy dove back in, silencing Merlin before he could even confirm nor deny his ability; he just happily accepted and returned such ready affection. He tightened his arms, bound and determined to make the journey, and headed up the stairs with a little more care than he would have given a few years ago, but with deliberate urgency to get Eggsy on the bed.

“Fuck babe,” he moaned around Merlin’s lips.

Merlin tossed Eggsy onto the bed and scrambled up after him, lowering his mouth for more kisses. “We’re getting to that. Patience, my heart.” He reached down to fumble with the button on Eggsy’s slacks.

Eggsy’s palms slid up Merlin’s body, working their way to cradle his jaw and hold him there. There were so many sensations, so many desires and needs Merlin almost didn’t know where to start. He supposed getting naked would be the best place to begin with, fingers were slow, meticulous as he disrobed his husband. Eggsy’s body responded beautifully beneath his touch, hips tipped up, neck craned for better access and all the while Merlin freed Eggsy from the confines of fabric.

He leaned back, allowing himself a better view of the man he’s had the pleasure of undressing the last eight years. Gloriously wonderful eight years and seven of marriage. The eye never grew tired of the site before him. Eggsy lay sprawled, bare assed and magnificent in all his red, swollen dick; precum pooled at the tip, glistened in the low-light of their bedroom. It was entirely too appetizing, if Merlin was honest with himself, and like hell if he’d ever denied himself a good meal. Not when he could feast on something so scrumptious, so feast he did.

The once silent room filled with cries of protest and need, more needy than denying as Merlin lapped up the mess on Eggsy’s dick. He wasn’t delicate, nor neat about the whole affair, and swallowed him whole once satisfied. Eggsy screamed, back arched while Merlin took no mercy over him. His mouth took Eggsy’s dick prisoner as his fingers staked claim against his hole, circling tight, puckered muscle and dipped in. He kept the repetition until one was fully inserted, then a second, before a third followed along.

They had plans and those entailed restraint, the ability to withhold a load before they got to the fun part. But too many nights, not enough sex and days where their hands were second best replacements in the shower, so Eggsy needed this.

Merlin was deprived just the same, but had enough practice, patience and control that he didn’t need to pregame. Just as suspected it didn’t take long to fill his mouth, what with Merlin’s skillful mouth, unrelenting digits that widened and pumped inside his husband until he shouted in pure ecstasy. It was hot, wet, tangy with a slight sweet on his palate. Merlin spared not a single drop, making sure to swallow every last bit.

He pulled off with a sound ‘pop’, eyes shifted up the length of Eggsy, a smirk danced on his lips as his husband heaved to catch his breath. “Now I know you’ll last through the fun stuff.” Merlin winked, and smacked a flank. “Go kit up.”

Eggsy held a finger up, surely he needed a moment to come down from Merlin’s unplanned attack. As if to return the act of surprise, Eggsy lunged up until his mouth was clamped to Merlin’s in a rough, possessive kiss, sucking Merlin’s tongue in as Eggsy pulled away.

Which inevitably caused a low, desperate moan to leave Merlin’s lips.

“Be right back.” Eggsy promised in a feminine whisper as he hopped off, and headed into their en-suite where his costume awaited.

Merlin’s own hung in their closet. He was quick to change, but slowed to situate his tie; he didn’t want to be sloppy, it was the little things and all. The sounds of heels clicked against their tile, surely Eggsy was just about ready or near enough. A quick trip in front of the mirror, a few dabs of powder and other assorted makeups he needed were applied, and just before their bathroom door opened Merlin sat on the edge of the mattress with his cap roguishly askew.

“Is someone ready for a check-up?” A soft, feminine voice called from the doorway.

The uniform was a little warm and itchy, probably too close to the period, but it looked damn good. And he could not wait to see Eggsy. The tease of the girlish whisper had him harder than he had known possible.

“I’m ready, nurse.” Merlin’s accent smoothed to depict one of an Englishmen who served in WWI.

Eyes trained forward, the click of heels filled the space and soon his view of their door was blocked by Eggsy, but this wasn’t Eggsy...not now at least. He was a vision in a white nurses uniform, in time with Merlin’s WWI get-up, and ‘fuck me’ red high heels. And fuck him Merlin wanted to.

“Nurse Unwin, Captain.” Eggsy introduced himself with a gentle hand passed over Merlin’s shoulder.

“Hell...” Merlin’s voice actually cracked; he was so turned on. Who knew cross dressing would get him going this much? “Hello Nurse Unwin.” He tipped his head, fingers touched his cap in a polite gesture.

Eggsy smiled kindly with a burning beneath his soft eyes. His red painted fingernails slipped down Merlin’s ‘injured’ cheek. A shock of blue-purple bruise colored his cheekbone; he flinched, like the nails against his cheek truly hurt his ‘bruise’.

“Your name, Captain.” Eggsy coaxed, voice soft and soothing.

Merlin gazed up into Eggsy’s blue-green eyes that were smudged with kohl. They were so vibrant, staring out at him like a tropical sea.

“Mycroft.” Merlin said. “Captain Hamish Mycroft.” He supplied his full name.

“Pleasure to be in the company of a Captain as fine as yourself.” Eggsy stepped back, and headed toward the dresser where an assortment of ‘medical’ supplies lay.

“Your report says chest pain.” Eggsy started in a calm manner. He took the stethoscope, donning it to take a listen. “Are you suffering from a broken heart, Captain Mycroft?” He gazed at Merlin beneath thick, well dressed eyelashes. “Perhaps something I can mend?” He whispered with red stained lips just a hair from Merlin’s.

Merlin shivered as he felt Eggsy’s breath against his skin.

“Aye nurse. My lass left me for another. That’s where I got this bruise.” He pointed to the makeup on his cheek. “I fought the other soldier. But in the end I didn’t want a woman who would be unfaithful to me.” He grabbed both lapels of his coat and yanked them open to show his sleeveless ribbed vest beneath. “Can you check it for me Nurse? Make sure it’s still beating?”

Eggsy cupped the ‘bruised’ cheek and leaned in. “Who’d be so foolish to give up such an honorable man as yourself? One who risked his own life for Queen and country.” Eggsy pressed further until Merlin fell back against the bed. A hand slipped beneath the torn vest, palm warm against Merlin’s heart.

“It beats strong and true.” Eggsy promised, his eyes locked with Merlin’s. “If I may be so bold as to say, I’d take care of a man such as yourself.” He straddled Merlin’s lap, ass just hovered over the bulge in his slacks. “Did you want a family, Captain?”

It was by sheer control Merlin didn’t drive his hips into Eggsy, but knew they shamefully jumped a wee bit. “Yes, Nurse Unwin. I do hope to one day.”

Eggsy dipped in low, but averted Merlin’s lips in a denial of what he had hoped for, but instead placed a soft, delicate kiss against his chest.

“I bet you’d make a fine husband.” Eggsy murmured before he gave another kiss, this time below his collarbone. “Father too. Such kindness and love in your eyes.” Another kiss against his neck, then under his jaw. “Is this helping?” Eggsy whispered over Merlin’s mouth.

Merlin panted as Eggsy stared him down. “Oh please Nurse. Aren’t you afraid we’ll be caught? I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble.”

Eggsy smiled, a tender twist of lips. “We are safe,” he promised. “You’ve kept us safe.” Eggsy didn’t move, just kept an insanely small distance between them. “I’ve been watching you, Captain Mycroft. That woman you paraded on your arm, her and Sergeant Marshall had been getting it on for some time. You’ve been loyal, loving, so undeserving of such treatment.” He lowered a bit more, lips just grazed Merlin’s. “Let me take care of you. Allow me to return what she was so incompetent of. I promise to make a good wife, a welcoming home. I promise to allow you to bed me as you wish and wait for you after long tours.” Eggsy finally pressed in, lips melted to Merlin’s in the softest, slowest, sweetest kiss they shared.

Merlin looped a tentative arm around the waist of his white dress and pulled him in a little closer.

“Oh nurse Unwin, I would like that, I would like that very much.” He trailed a soft hand over Eggsy’s hip and backside so gently. “But I have to admit to some... desires. Desires that I have that maybe were what led my woman to stray.”

“Show me.” Eggsy breathed between kisses. “Let me be the judge tonight, and if I find your desires dissatisfying, we can part ways.” He ran his nose up and down Merlin’s. “But I doubt anything you like would chase me away.”

Merlin brought his hand to Eggsy’s knee, traveling along to the inside of it. He trailed upwards, discovering the garters that held up Eggsy’s stockings, and moaned. The little attention to detail kept him going hard. He went up further until he encountered the front of Eggsy’s panties. They felt silky and smooth, he was dying to see the man in them. Merlin ran his thumb over the head of Eggsy’s cock which had just started to fill and harden again. He ran circles around it like it was actually a clitoris.

“I like to use my mouth here. Is that something you’d let me do Nurse Unwin?” Eggsy’s breath hitched, as Merlin continued his ministrations.

“Yes,” Eggsy breathed. “I’d like that very much, Captain.” He bared into the touch. “Did your other lady dislike that?” Hips rotated in tandem with Merlin’s thumb. “Another passing soldier indulged me. It was quite the experience.”

Merlin surged up. He stood, getting to his own two feet and pulled off his coat, tossing it and his cap to the chair in the corner of the room. He stood there in his vest and trousers, smiling down at Eggsy. He held out a hand and pulled him to a standing position as well.

“I’m going to undress you now, nurse.”

Merlin reached behind Eggsy and grasped the zipper of the dress, slowly lowering it. He helped him step from it so he stood in front of him in the high heels, the gartered stockings, and the tiny red satin panties, with the stain of precum where Eggsy’s head lay.

“Oh lass you’re a picture. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a lass as lovely as you.” He delicately stroked the wet spot on the panties. “And you’re wet. Do I make you wet lass?” Eggsy whimpered in response to both praise and the evident care he bestowed on him.

Eggsy stepped forward with calm, calculated steps and took Merlin by the shoulders, leaning up into his ear to whisper, “Why yes, you do. No other man has made me so. You cause my knees to weaken, Captain.” He nipped Merlin’s earlobe.

Merlin pushed Eggsy back onto the bed, guiding him into a lying position. He brought his head level with the sinful red panties and tentatively put his tongue to the wet spot, like a man with a new partner, gauging her reactions. He flicked his tongue a few times against the head of Eggsy’s swelling cock.

“Lass, you taste so sweet. Let me see your pretty little clit, please?”

“Oh, Captain, yes. You may have a look at whatever you please.” Eggsy spread his legs wide. “Undress me,” he requested.

Merlin slipped his thumbs in on both sides of Eggsy’s panties and slid them down past garters, stockings and heels. Those were staying on. He wanted to fuck Eggsy while he wore those.

“I do hate to see these go.” Merlin said of the red satin panties when he finally worked them off of Eggsy. “You look so sexy in them. I’m embarrassed to admit, I almost came in my pants when I first saw you in them.” But he returned his attention to Eggsy’s now naked flesh. He swirled his thumb in the precum that drooled from his cockhead, and brought it to his mouth to suck off. “You taste so sweet Lass, but I need to lick it from the source.”

He lowered his mouth to flick his tongue at Eggsy’s head, worrying the slit. “Just the sweetest little clit. I bet your pussy is just as perfect.”

“Hamish,” Eggsy spoke for the first time. “Oh heavens be, Hamish,” he whispered, a quiet, strangled sound. “You’re much better than my last encounter.” His hips tipped up into Merlin’s warm, slick tongue. Eggsy reached out to smooth his hand along Merlin’s bald head. “You’re so wonderful, Captain. I’d love you to take care of me.” His breath hitched as Merlin continued to worry over the slit of his dick.

Merlin suckled gently at Eggsy’s cock, getting his juices flowing. He popped off and placed tender kisses down the shaft and on his balls, before darting a tongue out to lap at the space between his entrance and his sack. The hair was coarse and crinkly, but he ran his tongue over and over, ever so often reaching further back to tease his hole.

“Gods lass! I need in you!”

“Please! Please make love to me, Captain!” Eggsy whimpered. His hand slipped around the nape of Merlin’s neck and guided his face up to his mouth. “Be a proper gentleman, and take me.” Eggsy hooked a leg around Merlin’s hip, bringing his hard shaft toward his groin.

Merlin’s hips stuttered across Eggsy’s sex, leaving a trail of searing precum in his pants. The poor things were quite soaked with it by now; he just hoped it hadn’t reached his trousers. He stood, ripping the vest from his torso before toeing off the combat boots and stripped himself of the rest of his costume. Merlin grabbed the lubricant from the bedside table and coated his hard cock with it. He pushed Eggsy’s legs up, so he was knee to nose, and lined up his cock with his hole.

He knew the job he had done earlier would be enough.

Merlin took his time as he slid into his husband, afraid if he did it anyway else he’d lose control and ejaculate immediately. “Oh Nurse! Your pussy is so tight! I’m not gonna last!”

Eggsy reached up to cradle Merlin’s face, thumb swept along his bruise; Merlin pressed into the caress. “That’s quite alright, Captain. I won’t think anything less of you. There is always time for more.” Eggsy lifted up for a better angle, his healed feet dug into Merlin’s skin. “Make love to me,” Eggsy begged, again. “Please. I want you.”

The fishnet stockings tickled Merlin’s shoulders as his cock slid deeper into Eggsy; he moaned deep and loud. “Lass!”

It was a brief moment he waited before he began to move, pumping his cock in and out of Eggsy, a slow, steady pace to start before he worked into a more precise, upbeat rhythm. Merlin took the hand he had slicked himself with and grasped Eggsy’s cock with it, letting the erection slide in and out of his palm with the thrusts.

“Fuck. Oh fuck!” He wanted to wait. He wanted to hold on. But his body was just too aroused.

And bloody hell Eggsy met Merlin thrust for thrust, working the man closer.

“Go on, you can come.” As soon as Eggsy spoke the tender words, Merlin erupted around him. His movements stilled as he filled Eggsy with his spend. Eggsy rebelled in the strikes Merlin provided and soon spilled hot, and wet in Merlin’s grasp and on his tummy. “Kiss me, Captain.” Eggsy begged, breathlessly.

Merlin gasped for breath but headed Eggsy’s request, dipping his head to kiss him hotly, filthily, with tongue and teeth. He let Eggsy lower his legs and placed his forehead on Eggsy’s chest, breathing hard in an attempt to come down from his high.

“Ye killed me lad.” He could almost feel Eggsy smirk, as he petted Merlin’s head.

“I kinda liked being your lass for a bit.” He stroked Merlin as they came down from their climax. “Feel better? That was fucking amazing.”

Merlin rolled so they were lying side by side, holding each other loosely as they gazed in each other’s eyes. “I am so gay. Like the gayest gay that ever gayed. How did that turn me on so much? I haven’t come that hard in years!”

Eggsy giggled, running his finger to trace Merlin’s cheekbone. “I’m just that good I guess.” He wiggled his eyebrows and leaned in for a slow, swift kiss.

Merlin nodded in agreement. “Aye, ye are that my lad. I am buying ye loads of more pairs of panties. They look amazing on ye. How do ye feel about lace?” He hoped it was pretty fucking good, because Christ those were a treat.

“Ooooh! I think those would be fun to play with. Could wear them around the house, beneath my clothing so that when the kids go to bed, I’ll undress for only you to see.” Eggsy grinned cheekily, eyes twinkled with play and delight.

Merlin’s eyes rolled back in his head as he groaned. “I repeat what I said earlier. Ye killed me lad.”

Eggsy beamed widely at his husband, clearly preening under the praise.

“That was amazing, tho. Honestly. You looked hot as fuck in that uniform.”

“I’m glad ye like it. I’m never getting the deposit back after the amount of pre-ejaculate I left inside those trousers.” Merlin muttered around a yawn. “Be a good, young husband and get something to clean me up please?”

Eggsy chuckled as he slid off the bed, and headed to the bathroom. He returned with a warm, damp flannel that he ran over Merlin’s skin. It was wet, soothing, and somehow cooled his already heated body, all the while Eggsy placed soft kisses to his lips as he did.

“Maybe we could keep the outfits? Put Nurse Unwin and Captain Mycroft to good use again?” He offered as he discarded the cloth and climbed back into bed, curling against Merlin’s chest.

Merlin looped jellied arms around Eggsy and kissed the top of his head. “Aye, fer anytime ye want me to come so hard my vision blurs. Ye never know when we might need that to happen again.” He held his husband closer. “As long as we hide them well, they are definitely worth keeping. We’ll put them in a locked box with the dozens of panties I’m gonna buy ye.”

“I’d like that.” Eggsy traced Merlin’s abs with a deft finger. “Keep them locked with my Kingsman gear? That way the kids don’t ask questions.”

“Christ!” Merlin had a full body shutter of ecstasy. “I just pictured yer firearm lying on red satin panties. I think I’m hard again.” He joked, cuddling Eggsy a bit more.

Eggsy barked out a laugh. “Imagine you running a pistol along my panties? Telling me what a good lass I am?”

“Unloaded of course.” Merlin hated himself for having to say it. But he had to say it.

“Of COURSE, babe. I didn’t think you’d run a loaded gun up my thigh.” Eggsy poked him. “Silly old man.” He claimed affectionately.

“Sorry. Been teaching gun safety for too long, haven’t I?” Merlin apologized, nuzzling his husband. He yawned again, right in Eggsy’s ear. “This old man is tired.”

Eggsy popped his head up to look at the time. “Just after 3. We can kip and be up to catch the call before our babies go to sleep? You know they’re gonna want a goodnight kiss over the phone.”

“Aye. Quick nap. Dinner. Wee bairn kisses.” Merlin agreed. “Then put those panties back on. I want to see if I can tear them off with my teeth.”

Eggsy burrowed into Merlin’s neck. “Sounds like a plan.” He agreed, an arm slipped around Merlin’s waist as soft lips met the underside of his jaw. “I think I’d come just from you tearing them off.”

“Mmmm.” Was Merlin’s response before a light snore sounded in Eggsy’s ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and we hope you stick around to see how Merlin and Eggsy got their three little kids! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @stronglyobsessed and snafu07 as well - as @snafu-07.


End file.
